


Let your dreams come true

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Casey finally get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let your dreams come true

Zeke flinched when Casey stepped closer and tried to kiss him.  
"Case, please ... Don't!"

Obviously hurt the boy let him go and dropped down onto the couch, eying him with narrowed eyes.  
"What did I wrong," he asked.  
„Spit it!“

Zeke shook his head, looking slightly uneasy, which was more than unusual.  
"It's not about you," he murmured.

"It's not? So, why do you turn me down? After all that has happened last weekend."

Zeke sighed.  
"It was party-time, Case! And I'm afraid wasn't sober ... It was a mistake."

„What kind of bullshit is this?“  
Casey huffed, suddenly feeling annoyed.  
"I can't believe that you call it a mistake."

"Believe it or not. Just stop bugging me!"

"Fine. Then give me a reason, I can accept. We had sex … and you did enjoy it. You did ask me to come over today. Where is the problem?“

Zeke's eyes darkened threateningly.  
"It was a mistake,“ he repeated.  
„You are a stupid, little virgin with actually no idea of what he is doing."

Casey flinched visibly; if Zeke had planned to offend his feelings, he had done well.  
"What the fuck,“ he murmured.  
„When I remember right, you had no problem with that last Saturday. I was inexperienced? Yes, I was.  
It wasn't always easy, okay, to think that something is wrong with me. But then, about two years ago, I've noticed a gay's ass. Your ass! And everything fall into place.

I didn't fool myself, I knew it was just a pipedream. Up to Saturday. The way you looked at me was so obvious; I could read it in your eyes that you wanted me. And I wanted it to happen, too; I wanted you to kiss me, fuck me.

You did enjoy it, Zeke. And don't you dare to tell me now that everything was just a stupid misunderstanding.“

Zeke finally turned his head away, not able to endure the mixture of anger, determination, and hurt in Casey's blue eyes even longer.  
"You don't understand. I'm so sorry, Case."

"Sorry for having some fun at a party?“  
Casey huffed.  
„Really, I don't understand. You always know to enjoy yourself and I bet, it was not the first time that you fucked with a guy. So, where is the problem? I don't ask for chocolates and roses; it's just sex. We could have a really good time together.“  
  
Zeke couldn't help smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess, we could. It would be fantastic sex because you are a good lover.“

It was somehow cute to notice that Casey blushed slightly because of this compliment.  
"So ... why do you want me to go home again?"

„Because …“  
Zeke hesitated before continuing.  
„You crept deeper under my skin than you should. Since last weekend I can't think of anything else but your smile, your eyes, your body. I wanna hold you in my arms. I wanna feel you, smell you, taste you. I want you so much that the very thought to have to let you go again one day drives me crazy.“

Casey stared at him, feeling thunderstruck. Was it Zeke Tyler who was sitting in front of him or just a clone?

"What the heck is that supposed to mean," he finally dared to ask.

Zeke shrugged, obviously still uncomfortable. He was not used to it to talk about his feelings; he actually wasn't used to it to have them. From childhood on he had learned that you only would get hurt when you let something deeper under your skin.

"I can't deal with it," he muttered.  
"All I know is: never ever before I've felt like this. And it scares me, it scares me to death!"

Casey swallowed hard. This was not what he had expected. He had never dared to dream about it that Zeke would show any interest in him. Last weekend had changed this; they had spent a really good time together; he had felt slightly uneasy at first because of his own inexperience but Zeke had let him forget this quickly with some friendly teasing and seducing kisses. He had been a considerate and gentle lover, had never pushed him too far.

The thought crossed Casey's mind that he had never been just a quick fuck at a party for Zeke. He liked him, he wanted him, he was afraid to lose him. Suddenly Casey's heart beat harder. He could imagine a more serious relationship, a future together with Zeke. He just would have to find a way to break through his shell; he needed to convince him that it was worth a try.  
  
„Well," he murmured.  
"You know, what my dad told me when I was hesitating to apply for MIT? 'You can live in your very own dream world, Casey, and pretend to be happy. But when you wants your dreams to come true, you will have to take a risk now and then.'“

Zeke kept quiet and Casey smiled while he tiptoed and put his arms around Zeke's neck.  
"I guess, I'm ready for it. If you are too afraid to fuck me again … maybe should I risk it and fuck you?"

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (2009) - revised and edited August 2016


End file.
